worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Centrality
The Centrality is a totalitarian government that appears in the SDNW4 universe. It rules ten sectors of space, its capital being in The Center Sector. It was founded by the dictator Dovan Aybeem in 2200, after consolidating his hold over the planet Centrum. Despite its ideological position, a isolationist policy and careful diplomacy ensured that the Centrality did not have to worry about many conflicts. It helped that many of its neighbors were either isolationist themselves, were technologically backward or simply were not aggresive. The Centrality today is still distrusted by most stated for ideological reasons, though the Centrality's historical lack of aggresive behavior has helped to temper this. The Centrality's biggest trading partners are the Federal Republic of Industrial Sectors and the Eoghan United Commons. The Centrality has a lukewarm relationship with vitually every one of its neighbors, due to a fear of commiting itself to a situation that would endanger the Centrality. The Centrality once faced border conflics with the Eoghans, but at present they have solved by treaty many outstanding issues. The Centrality however still mantains a large fleet neard its border with the EUC just in case. History 'Origins and Dovan's rule:' The Centrality is a child of the Great Upheaval, as many of its inhabitants were refugees from the chaos of the late 22nd century. They settled on a group of inhabitable planets, including the sector now known as The Center. Among those refugees was a young man: Dovan Aybeem. He had lost his entire family during the Upheaval, grew bitter at the chaotic conditions of his time, and came to view democracy, as well as Left and Right-wing ideologies, as the primary cause of the suffering he saw. Convinced that Humanity could only live under an iron fist, to control its "rebellious instincts and disorderly conducts", he began to formulate his political ideas, founding the Centralist Party in 2198. Dovan believed that the State must be the absolute authority of the land and that the people serve it. The State would mantain order and security at all costs, to the point that excessive force was encouraged, but Dovan recognized that there needed to be limits. In short, the State would use every tool at its disposal in order to retain absolute power, even if it required collaborating with states with opposing ideologies and granting some concessions to the more moderate factions of the Centrality. Dovan also did not believe in intervening in other nation's affairs, thinking that it would risk the Centrality's security by forcing it into a confrontation it couldn't win. He was not above foreign intervertion, but minimized foreign policy as much as possible. Dovan's rise to power was swift, helped by the populace's despair at the terrible and anarchic conditions they lived in. He ruthlessly destroyed his enemies, purged his party of any opponents to his rule, and gave the people some security. He became very popular and he soon had total control over The Center, and was planning to "restore order" in nearby worlds. The arrival of hyperdrives aided Dovan's efforts in controlling the Centrality, and by 2220 the Centrality was one of the more stable Human states of the period. It was the Centrality's scientists who first discovered the existence of ESPers, through inhumane experiments, and Dovan discovered that he was one. The discovery of ESPers became a tight secret, not revealed until Dovan's death, and Dovan formed a secret corps of trained ESPers to aid in ruling the Centrality. Said group would later become known as "Dovan's Heirs", because virtually every Centralist leader after Dovan came from this group. The Diaspora furnished many of the early inhabitants of the Centrality, most of them fleeing the chaos of Earth and Nova Terra to find safety in the Centrality. As the 23rd century progressed, however, the Great Upheaval was starting to wind down, and some semblace of order returning to the Homeworlds. Dovan grew increasingly fearful that once the Homeworlds stabilized, the Centrality would be in danger. He also was aware that he was aging, and appointed Fratz Venron, his best student, as his succesor. The Great Upheaval finally ended around 2250, and the Centrality began a firm clampdown on its borders. Dovan was an old man by this time, increasingly withdrawn from State affairs as age and illness took its toll. He was nevertheless still firm enough in 2251 to purge the Centrality of any opposition to his chosen succesor and to crush a revolt in 2254. He finally died in 2270 and given a grandiose funeral. The Great Founder was dead, but his succesors would continue to develop and expand the Centrality to the form it is now: a totalitarian, seemengly unstoppable state, albeit a rather isolationist one. Dovan is still remembered fondly by the Centralist populace, something official propaganda intends to mantain. Government Government Type: Totalitarian Autocracy Head of State: Gabriel Enduvos, President and Dictator of the Centrality. Head of Government: '''Gabriel Enduvos, President of the Centralist Party '''Legislature: Supreme Congress of The Centrality. All members are appointed by the Party Council, headed by the Secretary General. Congress members are appointed for life. Judiciary: Supreme Court of The Centrality. Members are appointed by the President for life. The President reserves the right to pardon individuals or commute sentences, but such powers are not used often. Political Parties: The Centralist Party is the only permitted political group. All other parties are banned and persecuted.